The present invention relates generally to catheters for ablation or the like and, more particularly, to a disposable catheter with low COGS, ultrasonic lesion feedback, antipop monitoring, and force detection, and to a dual transducer with forward and side looking ultrasonic lesion feedback and optional force detection.